O Beijo
by Naru-L
Summary: Sempre pensamos no lado fantasioso de um beijo, mas a realidade nem sempre corresponde a nossos sonhos. ONESHOT


**O Beijo**

Enquanto os lábios dele tocam os meus, com a paixão e delicadeza que sempre sonhei, analiso o que isso pode significar.

_'O que é um beijo afinal?'_

Um leve ou profundo toque de lábios, de línguas.

Um doce prazer ou um ato de pura frieza.

Uma demonstração de afeto ou apenas uma maneira de distrair o parceiro da questão principal no momento.

Realização de um sonho ou apenas o estopim para mais problemas.

Se o momento fosse outro, se o cenário fosse diferente, meu coração estaria pulando de alegria, comemorando e não chorando dolorosas lágrimas de sangue, mas o destino é um deus cruel que está sempre brincando comigo. Torcendo meus desejos e sentimentos a tal ponto que eu não saiba mais quais são meus reais desejos.

_'O que há de errado com você?'_ Minhas amigas perguntariam em uníssono no momento. A quem quero enganar? Eu mesma estou me perguntando isso no momento.

O _'cara' _da minha vida está me abraçando, seus lábios atacam os meus com paixão, e tudo o que faço é corresponder sem estar realmente aqui.Quer dizer, meu corpo está ali, eu correspondo a ele com a mesma paixão e desejo, mas minha mente... Minha alma... É como se estivesse assistindo a tudo do alto e avaliando a situação. Quase como se não estivesse realmente ali, é uma maneira de tentar me proteger... Por mais duro que seja admitir, não está funcionando.

Olho para a situação com uma satisfação **mórbida**, recebi o beijo que tanto desejei apenas para sofrer, e se alguém se interessar na verdade é uma sensação boa. Devo ter algum problema, realmente gosto de sofrer por amor. Entre todas as pessoas que poderia escolher para amar, entreguei meu coração para o único que não pode corresponder como desejo. Talvez eu goste mesmo dos sonhos, eles são sempre tão perfeitamente doces e trazem uma sensação tão boa de completude.

Olho para mim mesma e sorrio por ter sido tão tola em desejar por tantos anos algo tão simples quanto um beijo e acabar tão frustrada quando isso finalmente acontece. No fundo eu sei que ele quer me provar algo, mas não consigo ver a real intenção. Talvez esteja apenas enganando a mim mesma para não ver a realidade, isto é uma despedida.

A romântica em mim queria um começo! A adolescente sonhadora deseja um relacionamento. Apesar dos anos terem passado ainda sou a mesma tola e infantil que sonha que o _'grosseirão_' a minha frente se torne um príncipe encantado. Seria tão bom, não é verdade? Mas, isso não passa de sonho e agora eu entendo... Por ironia do destino, apenas entendi o quanto fui tola no momento que meu sonho se tornou realidade... Ou ao menos parte dele.

Recebi o beijo que tanto desejei, mas acabei com meus sonhos e esperanças de um futuro. O preço a pagar foi caro demais e não trouxe aquele sentimento de realização que sempre pensei que sentiria.

De repente, como se um raio atingisse meu corpo, acordo desse **torpor** que os lábios dele causaram em meus sentidos. Toco meus lábios e o encaro com um **soluço** preso na garganta, queria voltar no tempo e apagar esse beijo de minha memória. Desejo com todas as forças voltar a apenas sonhar com isso porque a realidade é tão dolorosa quando comparada aos meus sonhos de _'amor e perfeição'_.

Antes que ele tenha alguma reação, me viro e começo a correr para longe de seus braços, quero meus sonhos de volta. Quero poder fechar meus olhos a noite e pensar em tudo que poderia ser, nas noites de paz que virão, nos pequenos momentos que são românticos apenas para mim. Desejo sentir aquela doce esperança que me faz atravessar os momentos difíceis, sentar no batente da janela e olhar para o céu estrelado e pensar que ele está fazendo o mesmo.

_'Quero meus sonhos de volta!'_

As lágrimas que não percebi deixarem meus olhos embaçam minha visão e percorrem meu rosto enquanto corro desesperadamente, fugindo da realidade do que ocorreu . Meus soluços e o som abafado de meus passos contra a grama formam uma estranha **melodia**. Não ouço o belo canto dos pássaros que sempre me fascinou, ou o calmante som do vento balançando as folhas e galhos finos das árvores que estão no meu caminho, o vazio dentro de mim é tão grande que tudo o que posso ouvir, ver ou sentir sou eu mesma.

Minha dor é tão grande no momento, parece que não vou conseguir suportar e se tratando de mim, do caminho que percorri em meus poucos anos de existência... Eu já senti tanta dor, física ou emocional, e sempre superei tudo porque tinha a doce lembrança de meus sonhos para me consolar, fazer com que continuasse a _'caminhar'_.

_'E agora? O que me restou?'_

Nada além de um punhado de sonhos que desmoronaram e essa escuridão que ameaça me engolir, nada mais restou para mim nesse mundo.

Lanço um último olhar a minha volta, preciso de uma última lembrança desse lugar que trouxe a minha vida tanta dor e prazer. Uma última tentativa de livrar-me da **nostalgia** que me assola e voltar a ser a garota alegre e cheia de sonhos de sempre...

_'Não, é impossível...' _Nada mais resta daquela adolescente cheia de sonhos. Sua fragilidade não suportou a dureza da realidade. Eu deveria ter aprendido com as decepções que a vida colocou em meu caminho...

_' Não há sonho, por mais belo e perfeito que seja durante a noite, que sobreviva na resplandecência e crueldade da realidade do dia'_

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Eu sei que está pequeno, mas é a resposta do desafio do fórum "Mundo dos Fics"_**

****

**_Se alguém não reconheceu a narradora é a Kagome, mas uma personagem sofredora para a minha lista XD_**

****

**_Esses bloqueios me deixam tão malvada com os personagens XD_**

****

**_Espero que gostem e deixem sua opinião._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**

**P.S. - As palavras em negrito são apenas uma marcação minha. Eram as obrigatórias XD**


End file.
